


Too Many Players On The Field

by nan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Competition, Dirty Talk, Everyone Loves Scott, Gangbang, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, mchaleinski, sour skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had a plan. He had a <em>plan</em> and that plan definitely didn't include Derek showing up - although that might have made the night more interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Players On The Field

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from [dylanwoahbrien](http://dylanwoahbrien.tumblr.com) \- _having a “friend” over and the other accidentally interrupting_. It's pretty much porn, not much else to it than that. XD Also both Stiles and Derek are far more interested in Scott than they are each other so there's not really a lot of Stiles/Derek happening here.

Stiles pinned Scott against the bedding, grinding against him slowly as he mouthed at his neck. Scott’s hands were at his back, fingers curled into harmless, human claws as he pulled Stiles closer.

Moving up, Stiles pressed a sloppy kiss against Scott’s cheek before murmuring, “How about it, Scotty, you ready for me to get that dick wet?”

Scott sucked air in through his teeth and nodded. “Fuck, yeah.” Stiles smirked at him before slithering down his body, tugging on his baggy lacrosse shorts. Pushing them and Scott’s boxers down at the same down, Stiles grinned as his dick sprung out, slapping against his stomach and leaving a trace of precome. “Wow, it looks like you’re happy to see me!”

"I’m always happy to see you," Scott said, gripping his dick and jacking it a couple of times.

"That’s sweet Scott but I’m going to need you to keep your hands away from that. Put your hands on the headboard and don’t move them." Stiles kissed Scott’s hipbone, grinning as Scott complied eagerly, hands gripping the headboard tightly. "Good boy." Stiles stroked his dick with butterfly touches, just barely making contact before mouthing the head, teeth scraping gently against tender flesh. He heard Scott moan and grinning, taking his dick deeper in his mouth, sucking softly.

"Stiles…" He loved that, loved hearing Scott say his name. Tonight he was going to scream it. Relaxing his throat, Stiles inched his way further down Scott’s cock, throat instinctively trying to swallow around the thick length. He could feel Scott trembling, trying too hard to not thrust up, to spear his throat with his big dick and Stiles appreciated that courtesy. Pulling off Scott’s dick, Stiles jacked him off roughly, mouth sticky with precome and spit. "That good, Scotty?"

"Yeah. Yeah, fuck, Stiles, your _mouth_ ,” Scott was panting, eyes bright, a ring of red around his iris and _fuck_ that never failed to get Stiles hot. The entire Scott McCall package was amazing but when he apha-ed out, it was like a direct line to his dick. Stiles casually rutted against the bed as he pushed Scott’s legs further apart, running his tongue from his balls to the tip of his cock before engulfing it, bopping his head up and down as he sucked. Scott was making high pitched, whining sounds above him and Stiles knew that as soon as Scott came, he’d be screaming his name. But when his hips finally bucked upwards and his come flooded Stiles mouth, his cries were muffled. Stiles frowned and looked up and the frown deepened. That mother _fucker_.

Derek gripped Scott’s jaw, tilting his head back as he devoured his mouth, easily controlling the kiss. When it broke, Scott’s lips were kiss swollen, eyes dazed as he stared up at Derek.

"Whoa, hang on," Stiles said, sitting up and making a time out gesture. "Too many players on the field. Who the hell invited you, Derek?"

"Actually, Scott did," Derek said, dragging his gaze from Scott and fixing it on Stiles, the near worship fading into sharp condescension. "We were supposed to go over some stuff tonight." When Stiles turned a disbelieving eye on Scott, he shrugged helplessly.

"What? You totally jumped me, dude, I didn’t have time to tell you before we were already horizontal on the bed!"

Stiles opened his mouth but nothing came out for a moment. “Oh, well. Right. I’m sorry.”

Scott huffed, a fond smile growing on his face. “That wasn’t really a complaint.”

Stiles grinned at him before glowering at Derek. “Anyway, we were _obviously_ busy so-“

"Yeah, I could see you were boring Scott with a mediocre blowjob," Derek said, shrugging his jacket off.

"Wha…mediocre?! That was an awesome blowjob! Scott came!”

"Really?" Derek grinned sharply. "That’s your only criteria for a good blowjob? Because you successfully made him orgasm? That’s sad, Stiles." 

"He would have been screaming his head off if you hadn’t butted in," Stiles snarled. "It was probably better than anything you ever gave him."

"Ugh, guys?"

Derek snorted. “Is that a challenge?”

"Wow, give the werewolf a cigar." Stiles put his hands on his hips. "It’s on. Whichever one of us can make Scott scream his name is the winner."

Derek sneered. “So what am I going to be winning?”

"Well, you’re going to be losing, which means you’re going to have to sit out and watch as me and Scott fuck. And no touching yourself." Stiles turned to Scott, who was sitting up and watching them, knees up to his chest as he watched them bicker with a half-grin on his face. "That sound okay with you, Scotty?"

"I mean, I’m not complaining but it doesn’t really sound fair to either of y- _ooof_!” He hit the pillows with a soft thump as Stiles press a hard kiss against his mouth and Derek leaned over him to bite gently on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](http://nan.dreamwidth.org). Come say hi, prompt me, or just cry with me over teenaged werewolves. ;3;


End file.
